Hidden secrets
by bad demon
Summary: it's all about demons and they're selfish desires
1. Chapter 1

Hidden secrets

The sun is shinning all over the place, even in the most dark places when the sun is suppose to not arrive but nobody knows that just the one who lived there and the one who left from there. In the two world live creature but different in many ways; they are demons, human and some people who have abilities, they are special in a way but dangerous in other way and that's the reason why the demons want to kill them. But even demons protect human and the world which the demons live is a war but now to start with the beginning. In the human world:

Luka:-So now we are here.

Luze:-Yeah and I don't believe that I was agree with this.

Luka:-What are you talking about.

Luze:-I can't believe that. You know what? I didn't hear anything. It's better to think that I am not here, not with you and hell no I won't do that job that you has done a century. Got it? I'm leaving I'm free to do what I want.

Luka:-Luze?

Luze:-What you want you don't see that I'm leaving…

Luka:-You are not free to do whatever you want. Remember why are you here…

A few days ago in the demons world:

B. One:-Luze what pleasure to have you here. How have you been? I didn't see you for a long time.

Luze:-For your information Haru always I'm here, I'm been doing bad how you see because you wake me at this hour and to answer at last question a saw you a few hours ago.

B. One:-Don't call me Haru my name is B. One.

Luze:-No your name is Haru not B. One. And why you wanted to see me?

B. One:-Why so mad, anyway I have a mission for you and even a surprise.

Luze:-You don't know how much I like surprises. What is it this time? A bomb and a suicidal mission.

B. One:-You insult me Luze. I never did an awful thing, especially to you.

Luze:-Last week.

B. One:-I didn't count that.

Luze:-I know, neither the last 50 times.

B. One:-We are not here to reveal the past. So…..

Luze:-Last month.

B .One:-You can stop now you are terrible I know that. Your mission is to protect someone, you'll have a partner and you must fallow the rule. Understood?

Luze:-Yeah Haru, but who is the partner and who I must protect?

B. One:-You'll see with your eyes and he will tell you the rest. Come in.

Luka:-Hello B. One, brother.

B. One:-Hi Luka. Nice to see you again. See Luze my name is B. One.

Luze:-Whatever I'm out of here.

B. One:-No that's your mission and partner and I'm out of here not you. Bye!

Luka:-Bye B. One. Brother not even a hello, or I hate you, or a fight, nothing…you disappoint me.

Luze:-Excuse me my good brother I should say something to you?

Luka:-Yeah I just said a minute ago or you suffer of lose of memory.

Luze:-You wish but no, in fact a suffer of something you know it's painful.

Luka:-And you need me for taking you to an hospital; don't worry I will sign everything for you to cure.

Luze:-So you want to know of what dieses I suffer.

Luka:-Go ahead tell me, I'm ready.

Luze:-Ok. But first you must promise me that you must help your little brother to make that dieses disappear.

Luka:-Of course I will help you just tell me how.

Luze:-Kill yourself and I'll be cured and happy in the same time. Such a peaceful life, don't you think?

Luka:-Why you teased your big brother like that you know that I love you.

Luze:-But I hate you.

Luka:-It's better to not remember what you said and we have work to do.

Luze:-What work? Ah the one when you killing yourself and the other stuff I think that you'll be ok, you have ropes, chains ,guns and if you don't like that use your sword. So you see what good brother I can be?

Luka:-I see now. You want to know what is it about or not?

Luze:-Say it I don't have so much free time.

Luka:-Oh a girlfriend. My brother has started to grow up, so beautiful. I want to meet her.

Luze:-No I don't have a girlfriend and even if I had one you never meet her. So brother work!

Luka:-Oh right. We must go in the human world.

Luze:-In the human world? But who we must protect?

Luka:-Some people?

Luze:-Luka I got it that we must protect human, that's why is called human world. I want the names?

Luka:-The names aren't important. I know and it's enough.

Luze:-Tell me?

Luka:-No.

Luze:-Tell?

Luka:-No.

Luze:-Say it?

Luka:-No.

Luze:-Spit it out?

Luka:-No.

Luze:-Then when I'll know?

Luka:-Soon.

Luze:-Yeah let's go stuck up.

Luka:-You don't tell me what I have to do moron.

Luze:-Shut up.

In the human world:

Secretary:-Yes sir you wanted to see me?

Takashiro:-Yes please bring everybody in the living, I must tell them something really important. I'll come in 10 minutes.

Secretary:-Ok sir.

In the living:

Toko:-Hey Yuki you know why Takashiro has called us?

Yuki:-No he didn't tell me anything.

Tsukumo:-I guess we'll find out soon or later.

Hotsuma:-Yeah and don't expect like Yuki to know, he never know.

Shuei:-Hotsuma if Luka has been here you never have said something to Yuki.

Hotsuma:-But he is not here and maybe never he came back.

Doctor:-Really anyone knows where Luka left? I need to study his body a little. Yuki when he arrive send him to me.

Yuki:-But…

Tachibana:-Princess now can I hug you, I hope that he isn't around.

Hotsuma:-And is so good without him.

Takashiro:-Don't worry Hotsuma he will came soon and he will not be alone.

Hotsuma:-Explain?

Takashiro:-Luka and his brother will came in a few hours and they will be staying here

Hotsuma:-Oh nooooooooooo?

Doctor:-Another body to study. Nice. Now excuse me I have to be ready, I'm so excited!

Hotsuma:-You are insane? Another demon here? Why?

Shuei:-Calm down. You need to relax.

Toko:-But sir what's happening?

Tsukumo:-Something bad is going to happen?

Takashiro:-I really don't know. Luka and Luze will explain everything to us soon.

Yuki:-Brother don't tell me that someone want to kill us.

Takashiro:-Don't worry if something like that will happen Luka and Luze will protect us.

Hotsuma:-Maybe Luka but not Luze. You forgot what has been happening last time?

Shuei:-People can change.

Hotsuma:-People yes but he is a demon.

Yuki:-He is not evil.

Hotsuma:-He is and I can't believe that he was agree with that.

Takashiro:-I don't think so.

Hotsuma:-So he will be in shock. Good a little fun for me, maybe I will have fun to torturing him.

Toko:-Now he is turning evil.

Yuki:-Is better to not to be around him in this period.

Shuei:-And I will be the one who will suffer in this hell.

Hotsuma:-I'm still here and I can hear you.

Tsakashiro:-Everyone calm down. It's better to wait for them to arrive.

To return at Luka and Luze:

Luka:-Come on Luze move faster.

Luze:-I'm not so excited to see where we are going.

Luka:-Why you don't want to know who we must protect?

Luze:-Really a have a bad felling about that so no I'm not that excited. I wonder how much we still have to walk!

Luka:-Not much. We are here. Look!

Luze:-Why I have the feeling that I know this house.

Luka:-Maybe because you really know this house.

Luze.-No! Is not that house! I refuse to believe that!

Luka:-Brother this is really really really that house. Giou mansion

Luze:-Noooooooooooooooooooo.

Luka:-Shock?

Luze:-Yeah really shocked.

Luka:-Then my mission of amusing me a little is succeed. Wonderful don't you think?

Luze:-You really enjoy this! Idiot!

Luka:-Don't start to be a kid now Luze. Stop with the insulting words and then I will not hurt you. But maybe a fight with my little brother will be good.

Luze:-Now who is the kid?

Luka:-Not me.

Luze:-Whatever you are hopeless.

Luka:-This is not everything!

Luze:-What can be more painful than that.

Luka:-I'll protect Yuki but you…..

Luze:-No? Not him.

Luka:-OH yes and how I will enjoy this, but first let me tell you.

Luze:-No need. I figure it out who is it!

Luka:-But anyway I'll tell you. You'll protect Takashiro Giou.

Luze:-But why?

Luka:-Demons want to kill this family and you know why.

Luze:-I know. Just let's go and finish this already.

Takashiro:-So they are here.

Hotsuma:-That will be fun.

Shuei:-What did you did?

Hotsuma:-When they will enter on the door they will be a little wet, just wait and see.

So Luka and Luze enter on the door:

Luka:-Come in Luze.

Luze:-You first.

Luka:-Fine

So Luka enter the first and he is the one who is wet.

Hotsuma:-Oh welcome to the Giou mansion.

Then a moment of silence.

Luka:-Hotsuma you bastard.

Hotsuma:-I didn't know it was you.

Luze:-Luka when you started to like water. You are swimming with the fish. This is really something new.

Luka:-You really think so.

Luze:-Yeah that's why I said it.

Takashiro:-Luka better go and change the clothes and Hotsuma will be yours later.

Hotsuma:-But….

Luka:-Will have a chat with me later Hotsuma and if I were you I'll not be late.

Hotsuma:-Ok Luka. How you said later. Bye I'll coming tomorrow.

Takashiro:-Shuei!

Shuei:-I know I'll go after him.

And Shuei is going after Hotsuma to bring him back home.

Takashiro:-Now welcome Luze in our home.

Luze:- No need of welcome because I will not stay here.

Luka:-Luze what are you doing. You forgot? The rule?

Luze:-Now no. Thanks for remembering me the most painful thing.

Luka:-With pleasure.

Takashiro:-Now can you explain to us what's going on.

Luze:-Luka you will explain you know I'm not good at this.

Luka:-Wow finally you realize that.

Toko:-I think they don't like each other.

Yuki:-No that's how they show their love for each other.

Tachibana:-Now fight is called love.

Tsukumo:-You are getting older so it's natural at your age to not be in the present with news.

Tachibana:-I really need a newspaper.

Takashiro:-Now you two can stop and someone to explain.

Luze:-Go ahead Luka.

Luka:-Fine. So how you know me and my dear brother must protect you two because is a new danger. The demon world is in war so they are fighting for power and if is how I believe they are very powerful and you and Yuki are dead. I really don't know exactly what's have been happening in the demon world and why they are in war but I think Reiga the one who is the leader in the demon world and he will send their toys.

Luze:-Toys….you idiot if you think that they are worth to be call toys you are wrong. With them is not to play jocks and if Reiga will order to them we will be doomed. And I don't think we can handle the whole demon world by our self.

Yuki:-This is really scary.

Takashiro:-But who are them. I understand that Reiga guy is the one who want us dead but you said it is a war there.

Luka:-Between their slave.

Luze:-Is not a war just a funny competition between them. I think the one who we will kill us will get a reward so get use with the thought that we are dead.

Tachibana:-So no chance.

Luze:-Chance? You really think that we have one.

Toko:-I can believe. This is really awful.

Tsukumo:-Still I think we can do something.

Luka:-We must to be very careful still we are not easy to be killed Luze.

Luze:-Yeah right if you think so I can go now.

Luka:-Luze could you stop and you know the order.

Luze:-Crap.

Takashiro:-Don't worry Luze we will get along with each other so to start with the beginning you can call me master.

Luze:-Not even if I am tortured I will not say that word especially to you.

Luka:-I knew it you can't say that. My little brother is a coward so don't expect to much from him.

Luze:-Shut up and you are the one who involved me in this shit so don't dare to tell me I am a coward you chicken. You can't resolve anything without me so like I said screw you.

Luka:-I didn't know you have such beautiful words in your vocabulary. But I like to annoy you a little.

Luze:-A little you stuck up?

Luka:-Ok maybe more moron.

So now let return a Shuei who catch Hotsuma.

Hotsuma:-Came on Shuei let me go.

Shuei:-The order are order. So better stop complaining .

Hotsuma:-So mean. How you can be so cruel with your partner no one has teach you the manners.

Shuei:-I don't have manners. Look who was talking. Remember what you did to Luka?

Hotsuma:-That was just a joke.

Shuei:-Kids make joke.

Hotsuma:-So you make me a kid.

Shuei:-You said it not me.

Hotsuma:-Not me.

Doctor:-Hey guys Luka and his brother arrived?

Shuei:-They are in the living room.

Doctor:-They arrived already so why you didn't announce me earlier.

Hotsuma:- Shuei…breath….hard…stop

Shuei:-I didn't…but what are you doing with those machines in you hand.

Hotsuma:…help…..hey….here…listen.

Doctor:-Those are for guest. Let's go I can't wait anymore.

Shuei:-Sure. Let's go Hotsuma. Hotsuma?

Hotsuma:-…

Shuei:-What's wrong?

Hotsuma:- You….want…..…kill…..me.

Shuei:-Oh sorry I didn't realize…..

Hotsuma:-That you almost kill me?

Shuei:-Yeah that's it let's go.

Hotsuma:-What? No? Not there?

Shuei:-Don't worry Luka will be gentle and if you want I can came with you to help you.

Hotsuma:-Yeah helping me or just you want to stay there and watch.

Shuei:-You got a point I need popcorn for the show.

Hotsuma:-The world is so cruel with me!

Shuei:-Not the world; the one who is cruel is Luka. I bet that you don't resist more than 10 minutes.

Hotsuma:-You enjoy this huh? But you will not win the bet. I'll resist 15 minutes.

Shuei:-Then is a bet.

Hotsuma:-Sure is it. Let's go.

And arrived Doctor, Shuei and Hotsuma in the living room. They are quiet surprise because Luka and Luze are fighting.

Luka:-Coward.

Luze:-Chichen.

Luka:-Morron.

Luze:-Stuck up.

Luka:-Idiot.

Luze:-What me idiot? You stupid.

Luka:-That's it. You want to fight?

Luze:-Of course I think that you never ask. Ready?

Luka:-I wanted this all my life.

Tsukumo:-So the brother are sharing their love.

Toko:-It's really intense.

Tachibana:-And passionately.

Hotsuma:-What's up with them.

Doctor:-Fight come on. Don't let him to escape. You are better than him. How dare to say that to you. So fight till death.

Shuei:-With who are speaking?

Doctor:-No one in particular.

Hotsuma:-They are nuts?

Luka and Luse:-We aren't nuts he is. Who? Me? No way? You are.

Takashiro:-Kids for what are you fighting?

Luka and Luze:-…

Takashiro:-Like I said kids.

Doctor:-Luka and Luze you are hurt come here with me to help a little.

Luka:-No way.

Yuki:- I'm out of this.

And he is trying to leave.

Doctor:-Yuki Luka don't want.

Yuki:-But why…..I mean he is ok….

Luka:-If you don't stop I call Sodom.

Doctor:-Sodom? That cutie came here.

Luka:-Sodom go to Luze.

Luze:-What why me?

Luka:-You'll see.

And doctor came after Sodom witch he is now at Luze.

Doctor:-I see now what are you doing Luka.

Luka:-It's all yours.

Luze:-What?

Doctor:-So Luze since Luka is your big brother he let me the permission to study you a little.

Luze:-If you dare to came closer I'll kill you.

Doctor:-Don't be like your brother.

Luze:-I'm out of here. I need some fresh air.

Doctor:-No I can help you.

But Luze disappear and doctor is starting to crying for his lost.

Luka:-Idiot you take Sodom with you.

Yuki:-Calm.

Takashiro:-Shuei, Hotsuma are you back?

Shuei:-Yeah I bring him.

Hotsuma:-Traitor.

Luka:-Hotsuma you came back what pleasure.

Hotsuma:-Don't be cruel.

Luka:-Don't worry if I didn't fight with Luze I can say I am satisfied with you.

Hotsuma:-What?

Shuei:-Luka I know that he did a bad think so not torture him…

Hotsuma:-Thanks.

Shuei:With welcome so to finish what I wanted to said; not torturing him while I bring the popcorn.

Hotsuma:-No? You?...

Luka:-Sure Shuei.

Hotsuma:-Fine I'll do everything but not torturing me.

Luka:-Anything?

Hotsuma:-Yeah.

Luka:-Ok.

Shuei:-I win the bet. So easy?

Yuki:-What bet?

Shuei:-The one when Hotsuma don't resist at Luka torturing him 10 minutes.

Toko:-He didn't resist not even a second.

Tsukumo:-The faith is cruel.

Tachibana:-No she is faire. Very faire.

Hotsuma:-Helppppppppppppppp! Anyoneeeeeeeeeee? God help me.

Luka:-Your god isn't here but I am.

Takashiro:-Don't put him to do something bad. We still need him.

Luka:-Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the demon world the plans are starting so what's out boys.

Reiga:- Go and bring Tanya Sawajan.

Guy:-But sir she…

Reiga:-You don't follow my order?

Guy:-I'm going. I apologies sir.

At the Sawajan mansion.

Ryuu:-Yeah what is it.

Guy:-The lord want to bring Tanya for a mission.

Ryuu:-She is sleeping now.

Guy:-Then wake her up.

Ryuu:-Is not that easy to wake up my daughter she already kill 5 demons.

Guy gulp:-What? But the lord is waiting for her.

Ryuu:-I know. Shun move your ass right now here?

Shun:-Yes sister…Huh dad what you want I thought that sister call me.

Ryuu:-Sorry for my vocabulary I started to learn from Tanya.

Guy:- I heard she is very cruel and can kill anyone. She will kill me.

Ryuu:-Don't worry. Shun will wake her up. Right Shun?

Shun:-Hell no I'm not suicidal and you know what I'm talking so you?

Guy:-Me?

Shun:-Yeah you. Her room is at 5 floor.

Guy:-I'm dead.

Shun:-Yes you are.

Guy:-But how I'll know witch door?

Shun:-On the door is blood.

Guy:-Blood? From where?

Shun:-From the one who try to wake her up. Good luck.

Ryuu:-Shun he will not need good luck.

Shun:-That's right.

And the guy reached at the door of Tanya Sawajan. He knock at the door for a few times, no one responded and then he open the door. All over the room was blood but in bed was Tanya with a lots of weapon and she was covered in blood too, but she was sleeping.

Guy:-Tanya Sawajan!

Tanya:-Zzzzzzz.

Guy: She is still sleeping. But what weapons are those?

He did the most wrong thing in the world he touch the weapon and Tanya is waking up.

Tanya:-You bug how there you to wake me up and to touch my precious weapon.

Guy:-Sorry I…..the lord had sent me to bring you for a mission.

Tanya:-Oh so that Reiga want me to do a mission at this hour. Screw him and his stupid orders and for your information you are dead.

Guy:-No please don't kill me I just follow the rules.

Tanya:-I don't care about orders.

Guy:-But….

Tanya:-I won't torturing you how I did with the others so you are lucky you'll die quickly.

And Tanya kill the bug in piece who interrupt her from a beautiful dream.

Tanya:-Why don't they learn that is not to mess with me? I thought that all know how I am but I think I didn't make myself clear. Right Meena?

Meena:-Yes Tanya. Maybe a little demonstration will not be bad.

Tanya:-Oh Meena you are so evil. Just like me. And for the demonstration I'll send a gift to Reiga and tomorrow we'll have work to do.

Meena:-Good night Tanya!

Tanya:-Is nothing good in this night. Tomorrow will be a good day. So night!

Meanwhile Reiga received the present.

Suta:-My lord why Tanya Sawajan isn't here?

Keigo:-I wonder me too why the criminal isn't here.

Hanatsu:-You know is dangerous to speak about her.

Akira:-But is not better to forget about her?

Mai:-Reiga give the mission to us anyway she is not worth to do a job for you. I can believe that you are letting her to speak to you like that.

Reiga:-And what do you want me to do!

Mai:-Kill her.

Reiga:-That was very funny Mai but I don't think so. She is the best at killing and even she act like that finally she kill the person guilty or not. And I don't know if I can kill her!

Keigo:-What do you mean by that?

Suta:- She is more powerful than you?

Reiga:- No, actually I don't think so but you see all how she is killing.

Hanatasu:-That not named killing.

Akira:-It's torturing and even if she is hurts she is still fighting.

Mai:-But I bet we all can kill her.

Reiga:-You don't know how much I want to kill her but is no reason in doing that.

Then a knock on the door.

Reiga:-Come in.

Soldier:-My lord you have a present.

Reiga:-A present from who?

Soldier:-From Tanya Sawajan.

Mai:-Finally she realizing that you rule here.

Reiga:-Bring the present.

Soldier:-Yes sir.

And the soldier bring the present.

Akira:-Let's see what is it in here.

And they open the gift.

Suta:-Omg what is here!

In that present was a demon who is cut in pieces covered in blood and they saw a note.

Reiga:-I thought that you are a gentleman. Oops my bad. Next time do not wake a lady from her beautiful dream. So have a good night or better to say screw you. Tanya Sawajan.

Reiga:-This is the soldier I send to her. She will pay for not respected my orders.

The other day in the house of Sawajan. Morning:

Ryuu:-Tanya wake up.

Shun:-Father she will not wake up so please stop with yelling in my ear.

Ryuu:-Shut up Shun. She is in a lot of trouble.

Shun:-Trouble?

Ryuu:-She sent a guy in piece to Reiga as a gift and a note.

Shun:-Come on dad I wonder why you are so upset she did a lot of crazy things in her whole life and I don't think she will stop so chill.

Ryuu:-Sometimes I'm worried about her. Reiga sent her in many dangerous mission and I didn't figure it out yet why only send her.

Shun:-Who knows dad.

Tanya:-I know why!

Ryuu:-Tanya?

Tanya:-Give me a break father. I will not apologizing to Reiga.

Ryuu:-I know but tell me the reason why only you get the dangerous mission.

Tanya:-Because I kill the person even is guilty or not and I know is still a reason but now I'm not interest to know so I'm going to see what he have for me.

Ryuu:-Tanya don't do something bad.

Tanya:-Yeah. Love you. Hey brother morning.

Shun:-Morning sister. Hope you have a torturing day.

Tanya:-Thanks this is what I hopping. Such a good brother I have. Love you. Bye!

Shun:-I didn't expect for such answer and even she said that she love me. This is bad. Dad let's go and hide in the kitchen. There the evil won't came.

And Tanya arrived at Reiga. Reiga is still in his office with his subordinates but Tanya how she know the manners she break the door.

Tanya:-Good morning Reiga!

Reiga:-Tanya.

Tanya:-Yes me and me only. Who else Reiga. What's up you don't see me. Blind?

Mai:-You stupid how dare you to insult Reiga.

Akira:-Tanya you need better control.

Keigo:-Prepare stupid demon for battle.

Suta:-And I didn't even know why we accept you in the first place.

Hanatsu:-Is better to kill you now and never to disturbing us.

Tanya:-Oh Reiga you put the bugs to attack me.

Reiga:-No Tanya but you are going to fight with me.

Tanya:-Are you sure Reiga.

Ayame:-Reiga! My dear Reiga! Long time no see!

Tanya:-Yeah he is a sweetheart. Who doesn't love him?

Ayame:-Tanya my lovely why are you so mad.

Tanaya:-No actually I'm pretty happy. Reiga and his stupid slaves dare me to fight with them.

Ayame:-Bad, bad Reiga. You know Tanya is powerful and if she will die who will do the difficult missions and she is such a sweet girl. Believe me you will miss her.

Reiga:-I won't kill her if in the future she will respect my orders.

Tanya:-Never. Even in the other life I won't respect you and your stupid orders I have my reason and better if I kill you now and we'll end this.

Reiga:-Oh you idiot girl you even now you insult me?

Tanya:-Exactly what now you do not hear.

Reiga:-You little…

Ayame:-Easy Reiga. Have you did your exercises for today?

Reiga:-What exercises?

Tanya:-For his brain. He need a lot of chill pills.

Ayame:-So that's the problem. I see now. Don't worry my dear Reiga I will take care of your problems but let's start with the negotiation.

Reiga:-For what?

Ayame:-To give money to me? How is sound 1.000 000 000 000 000 million $. I think this I insulting you how about 2.000 000 000 000 000 million $.

Reiga:-I will not giving you so many money for nothing?

Ayame:-How dare you to said that I don't do anything. The problems with the brain are very important. I don't want the demons to say that their leader is sick and them they will blame me for not treating their be loved lord.

Reiga:-True if they will think that I have problems with the brain because of Tanya. I'll give you the money.

Ayame:-How about 3.000 000 000 000 000 milion $.

Reiga:-Come on is too…

Ayame:-To little. The last price is 10.000 000 000 000 000 million $.

Reiga:-No is too …..

Ayame:-Little. How modest you are my dear.

Reiga:-Too much. I'm not gonna pay.

Ayame:-You want to be cured or not.

Reiga:-But…..

Ayame:-You know if they will find out that you take the madness from Tanya is going to be bad.

Reiga:-Money is all yours take all but don't let that sick person to appropriate of me. Deal?

Ayame:-Deal.

Meanwhile After Tanya has heard what Reiga said about her she went at the megaphone and started to say.

Tanya:-Hello people sorry demons I'm Tanya Sawajan. I'm here to bring bad news for us our beloved lord is sick. He has problems with the brain I'm really sorry because I know that illness is because of me. Anyway let's hope that he will be cured soon or we will see at his funeral. Anyway again I'm truly sorry about that bad incident but now do not crying me personal I'm going to go to a party. I don't need Reiga so I'm not crying He said to me to not miss him to go parting and I will complete the last wish. He is not dead yet but is 99,99999% that he will die. Bye my little slaves.

Reiga:-That's it I had enough of this shit. Bring Tanya here right now?

Akira:-Yes my lord.


	3. Chapter 3

After the message who sent to the whole demons world Tanya is returning to her home dancing being happy for what she did.

Tanya:-Father where are you?

Ryuu:-In the living room. Come here.

Tanya:-Ugh…fine.

Ryuu:-Yeah why you call me?

Tanya:-Reiga is dead let's go to a party.

Ryuu:-Oh really you killed him?

Tanya:-Yeah with so much pleasure and…

Ryuu:-Then listen to this.

Message: Ayame:-Hello my dear people oh sorry my dear demons I am the one who cured Reiga from his madness oh sorry Tanya's madness you know her very well…those who knew her they are not alive anymore oh sorry again guys. So what Tanya said earlier about Reiga being dead well he isn't yet I cured him and I was paid for that…ah thanks Tanya by the way…and now you can all be happy because he isn't dead….so you can all live happily from now on….sorry Tanya.

Ryuu:-You heard that!

Tanya:-Indeed very well she's going to pay?

Ryuu:-I'm very scared now Tanya is mad Shun move your ass right here.

Shun:-Yes sister…oh dad again?

Ryuu:-I know this word I learn from my daughter but now you know look in the left…

Shun:-Sister how was your day so you….

Tanya:-A wonderful day got it Shun.

Shun:-Dad kitchen?

Ryuu:-Yeah.

Tanya:-Oh no. Bring me some bottles I care less what you two have to do in the kitchen. I know your forbidden love time but for devil sake you are father and son. Bottles please?

Ryuu:-Now I'm scared of my own daughter.

Shun:-Let's hide now.

Tanya:-You think I'm not entering kitchen. Wrong lovers! I'm coming prepare!

And then she stop.

Tanya:-Why the hell is my face here and why the hell I am having a X and said that Tanya isn't allowed here for many reasons. So stay away from this room Tanya ::Your sweet father who loves you and you can't kill him and your innocent brother who treasure you more that father and I if you want to kill anyone start with him. A lot of kisses heartless sister.

I'm coming. Wait I really don't want to enter in that room. Servant move your ass here and bring me some bottles. Oh I forgot I killed him too. Now I must go myself to get them…poor me…devil save my soul from this demons I'm waiting for your death don't forget the throne is mine.

Ryuu:-She left?

Shun:-Who knows. I'm staying here for eternity. Want to join?

Ryuu:-To stay here or to go outside and meet the demon what do you think I'm staying. Eternity!

And Tanya is going to the bar and she is a little drunk and mad.

Tanya:-Oh devil why you didn't help your child to succeed in the killing that jerk. I can't believe my best friend did this to me. Helping the enemy she will pay I wonder what I should ask this time.

Akira:-Tanya Sawajan the lord what to speak with you right now.

Tanya:-Stupid don't you see I'm busy!

Akira:-Busy with what?

Tanya:-I'm talking here idiot don't you see?

Akira:-With who? You are the only one in this room.

Tanya:-With the wine and myself.

Akira:-You are really nuts.

Tanya:-Thanks for the compliment if you didn't realize I care less what you and the others think about me. So what should I ask? Crap I don't really know, but I won't speak anymore with her…

Akira:-Tanya the lord is waited for you.

Tanya:-No I can't of course I will speak with her. Shit I hate this.

Akira:-Reiga is waiting Tanya.

Tanya:-And why you telling me this….

Akira:-Because you are in trouble?

Tanya:-I always I'm in trouble but I will come.

Akira:-Really?

Tanya:-Yeah anyway I bet he will send me in a mission and lucky him I am in the mood to kill someone and if you don't hurry you'll be the victim.

Akira:-Ok ma'am.

Tanya:-Good now let's go.

In the Reiga's office:

Reiga:-Thanks Ayame.

Ayame:-For what?

Reiga:-For curing me from Tanya's madness.

Ayame;-Yeah I wonder how I will pay this time. I hope that she isn't piss of.

Reiga:-Who cares?

Ayame:-Me and my head anyway she will forgot I'm going in a little vacation and after she won't be mad anymore. I have money. Yay!

Reiga:-Stop counting the money.

Ayame:-And who listen to you. Me? No

Reiga:-You really are alike Tanya.

Ayame:-Really?

Reiga:-Yeah but you are more pacifist than her.

Ayame:-Tanya is not violent.

And then Tanya come in again breaking the door.

Tanya:-Give me already the mission Reiga.

Ayame:-Maybe a little?

Reiga:-Yeah how you said just a little.

Ayame:-Fine she is more than violent. Happy?

Tanya:-Ayame why here.

Ayame:-Damn you Reiga I forgot she is still mad.

Reiga:-Exactly I'm happy!

Tanya:-Don't act like I'm not here Reiga mission and Ayame…who cares.

Ayame:-Your best friend is sorry would you forgive her?

Tanya:-Maybe.

Ayame:-What you want this time? I'll buy you anything?

Tanya:-Anything?" staring with puppy eyes at Reiga's sword"

Reiga:-Why do I have a bad felling about this?

Ayame:-What do you want?

Tanya:-Reiga's sword.

Reiga:-No. It's mine and mine alone. Get it?

Ayame:-O the contrary is not going be yours anymore now hand to me that sword before I get mad for real I will be more violent than Tanya was?

Tanya:-Better listen to her she's kind of scary now.

Reiga:-You know this sword is kind of precious to me?

Ayame:-And you are telling me why….?

Reiga:-Because this demon who knows what will do to her!

Tanya:-Could you please shut up ang give me already the damn sword. I don't have free time like you Reiga you just sit here on a chair and give orders pretty easy I guess.

Reiga:-It's not that easy you know I have to deal with people like you.

Tanya:-Demon not people.

Reiga:-Whatever.

Ayame:-Give the sword Reiga.

Reiga:-Fine.

Ayame:-It's yours Tanya.

Tanya:-Yay. And then Tanya break the sword. I fell much better.

Reiga:-No my sword.

Ayame:-So not mad anymore?

Tanya:-No.

Reiga:-Hate her.

Tanya:-Grow up kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayame:-Now I must leave.

Tanya:-Huh? Where?

Ayame:-A vacation.

Tanya:-Nice. I can't have a vacation because this idiot always need me to do all the job.

Ayame:-Yeah sucks.

Reiga:-Excuse me because I interrupted her majesty vacation all the time, but she forgot that she had enjoyed all the mission I gave her, and now I heard her complying all the time "Oh I am busy" or" Screw him" or "What he want this time" or "Why I must move my ass there?" or "He is a stupid guy who only give orders" or…

Ayame:-Stop for a second Reiga I must say goodbye to my best friend.

Reiga:-I'll wait.

Ayame:-Thanks you are so sweet.

Tanya:-Yeah a sweetheart I love him so much….

Ayame:-Tanya you can continue after I leave, if you need me just call me, ok?

Tanya:-Bye I'll miss you.

Ayame:-Yeah I'm the best who wouldn't miss me and by the way I'll miss you too but just a little.

Tanya:-Just a little?

Ayame:-Yeah I have the feeling that I will see you soon. So bye. Bye Reiga!

Reiga:-Bye Ayame. And now let me continue.

Tanya:-Ok. But prepare yourself!

Reiga:-For?

Tanya:-You'll spend some time with me a few hour, you know you have many or to say!

Reiga:-You have a point in that maybe another time I do not want to take madness again from you, so better we'll speak about your mission it's a important mission.

Tanya:-Who I must kill this time!

Reiga:-This time Tanya the mission is not that easy.

Tanya:-What are you talking about, why is not easy?

Reiga:-What you know about Giou clan?

Tanya:-Giou clan? I know only they have special power and they poses the Book of Solomon.

Reiga:-Exactly but what you don't know is that we were in war with them.

Tanya:-You kidding right?

Reiga:- No and…..

Tanya:-Let me guess you didn't inform the whole demon world and you lost and now you telling me this only to help you.

Reiga:-Good Tanya, but this isn't a request is a order and this time in this war I will involve the whole demon world including you and your family.

Tanya:-What are you trying to say Reiga?

Reiga:-My dear Tanya I didn't tell you because you may betray me?

Tanya:-Why you think that I will do that?

Reiga:-Don't play innocent with me Tanya. You are the only person who know that I killed the lords of this world and you hate me because I killed your mother and if you try to betray me the next on my list are your sweet father and brother.

Tanya:-Don't you dare to do that or I'll destroy you.

Reiga:-I will not only if you'll complete the mission. Understood? And if you'll die there don't worry I will not miss you.

Tanya:-What order you want me to complete. In that when I kill those humans or the other when they kill me?

Reiga:-It will be great if you'll do the both.

Tanya:-You wish and tell me who I must kill?

Reiga:-Not many people. The whole Giou clan witch is about 8 people who have special ability and the two demons.

Tanya:-Very easy just how you said. And by the way who are the two demons?

Reiga:-The Crosszeria brothers.

Tanya:-You are out of your mind how the hell I must kill them all.

Reiga:-I don't know how but you'll do it. Now you can go say goodbye to your family, your best friend already did so goodbye Tanya Sawajan.

Tanya:-Goodbye Reiga.

In her way of home.

Tanya:-Damn you Reiga.

Meena:-What's wrong Tanya. Why you are so piss of?

Tanya:-Reiga gave me a mission and he mention about my mum.

Meena:-Don't tell me that bastard said that he killed her in front of you.

Tanya:-Exactly and now I have to murder the whole Giou clan and two demons.

Meena:-He's nuts how you are going to do that alone.

Tanya:-He think that if we kill each other would be just great.

Meena:-So is a trap?

Tanya:-Definitely but not a word to my father and brother, they do not know anything.

Meena:-Is better to tell them about your mum and Reiga.

Tanya:-No and I hope they will never know.

Meena:-But why?

Tanya:-Reiga and this subject is close. Now mission.

Meena:-Don't tell me that you are thinking to attack them and especially alone. I know that you practically have no choice but think for a minute, you really want this?

Tanya:-To want what?

Meena:-Tanya?

Tanya:-No but anyway I will do it.

Meena:-Ok. Hey we are home.

Tanya:-Yeah home sweet home. Let's enter.

In the house:

Shun:-Hello sister.

Tanya:-Hi.

Shun:-What's wrong.

Tanya:-Nothing why you ask?

Shun:-Never mind. By the way we have a mission?

Tanya:-What are you talking about, I have a mission but alone.

Shun:-Reiga said that I must go with you, weird don't you think?

Tanya:-No not a all. He gave you information about this mission?

Shun:-No he said that you know and it's enough. So what is it?

Tanya:-Is…..

Ryuu:-To kill Giou clan.

Shun:-What?

Ryuu:-What the hell is in your mind Tanya? Such a dangerous mission where you could easily get killed and what is more wonderful that your brother is in this shit too.

Tanya:-And what you want to told you father yeah I accepted the mission but I didn't know that my brother must go with me?

Ryuu:-Oh really you didn't know! Wonderful.

Shun:-Wait a little I don't understand.

Ryuu:-How to explain? Your sister accept a mission where she must kill Giou clan and two demons.

Shun:-So I'm dead. Then before I die let me enjoy my last minute of life.

Tanya:-Stop with the drama. First of all brother when we will arrived in human world you'll do anything you want except for a thing.

Shun:-What?

Tanya:-This mission is mine so no one will interfere not even you. Understood?

Shun:-Ok scary sister. And dad don't worry I will be fine scary sister will take care of me.

Ryuu:-Yeah I know I'm just worried about you two.

Tanya:-Like idiot brother said I will take care of him.

Ryuu:-And you?

Tanya:-What about me? I'm fine.

Ryuu:-No you are not fine. Why the hell did you accept?

Tanya:-You know me where is danger there you find me.

Ryuu:-I guess that's true.

Shun:-She said the true. Attention please Tanya Sawajan said the true.

Tanya:-Yeah and if you don't shut your mouth or I'll feed the shark with you.

Shun:-Evil sister. Dad?

Ryuu:-Yeah another beautiful day with both of my child's. Bye. I love you!

Shun:-Me not you let me alone with devil itself that proves that you don't love your son.

Tanya:-He already left so no point in trying to be like me. No one can because I'm too cool.

Shun:-Heartless bastard.

Tanya:-Trying to make me feel good what day is?

Shun:-The day when I'm really cursed to have you my sister.

Tanya:-Drama is my domain not yours so better let's go. Meena come we must go.

Meena:-Ok.

Shun:-Bye life welcome death.

Tanya:-Sure you're my brother?

Shun:- Yes, bad for me.

Meena:-Brother and sister bad for me not you two.

Tanya:-Meena you're not helping him me yes. Now let's go.


End file.
